


The One Where They Take A Day Off

by Kedreeva



Series: The One Where... [6]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fishing, Multi, Sailing, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke proves to Audrey that taking a day off doesn't always end in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Take A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/gifts).



            “It will be better,” Duke tells her, and Audrey doesn’t necessarily believe him, but she  _does_ need a day off anyway, and Nathan’s off as well, so when the  _Rouge_ sails out of the cape and onto the open ocean, Audrey is aboard it.

            There is nothing particularly remarkable about the day, except that is it unremarkable. Audrey checks her phone until Nathan takes it away from her and replaces it with a fishing pole. She scowls at him, but he helps her to make a few casts, watches with a warm smile as she reels in nothing just to practice. When they are far enough out, Duke joins them and they all cast lines into the sea together.

            “I’ll cook whatever we catch,” he tells them as they kick back in soft chairs and pop open beers from favorite locales. Audrey scoots her chair between the two of them and thinks that maybe she could get used to fishing as she listens to the boys talk.

            The day stretches out before them, chasing the horizon as they drift along the calm waters. Audrey watches a trio of gulls drift far above the ends of their fishing lines, waiting to see what they catch. She asks Duke about dolphins, and he tells her how they ride the bow of the  _Rouge_ and chatter stories in languages mankind has yet to master.

            Nathan’s line is the first to tug, but he lets Audrey be the one to reel it in. Audrey calls it ugly when they let it flop onto the deck, but Duke says he knows how to cook scup, so she counts it as a win. They put it in a cooler, and before long there are three others, and Duke disappears into the galley. Audrey ousts Nathan from his chair and plants him on a bench near the stern so she can curl up next to him and watch the sun set over Haven.

            Duke has to wake them both up when he brings dinner up to them. Audrey scoots over enough that Duke can settle in between them, and he wonders why he bothered to bring three plates up because the other two take turns stealing the meat he slides from the many, many needle-like bones. He may give them both an exasperated sigh, but he doesn’t really mind. There’s nothing in this world he would deny either one of them.

            When the fish are picked clean and the sun has disappeared behind the town and the wind coming in off the water has begun to chill the air, Nathan is the one to shuffle them down into the belly of the  _Rouge_. Duke leaves them in the bedroom so he can take them back to shore, but when the engine quiets and he has tied up to the dock, he finds them both asleep atop of the covers on his bed.

            With a soft smile, he fetches another blanket instead of rousing them, and crawls in with them. Nathan grumbles the most, but he settles as soon as Duke is curled up against his back, one arm draped over him to rest feather-light fingertips on Audrey’s hip. She smiles, covering his hand with her own for a moment, and then tucks herself in under Nathan’s chin.

            “It was better,” Audrey mumbles sleepily. “The best.”

            Duke just smiles and closes his eyes.

 


End file.
